


Just This Side of Perfect

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they get mysterious emails, Gibbs and DiNozzo explore their connection and try to discover the identity of A.N.Mouse. Immediate sequel to Intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Side of Perfect

Thanks so much for weighing in on if there should be a sequel! I hope you enjoy!

TG

Tony may have gasped or groaned when Gibbs closed his mouth on his, those blue eyes staring into Tony's for just a moment before they slammed closed. Tony allowed his to close too, soaking in the moment.

He was between the wall and Gibbs' chest, the other man's hands clenched in his shirt. Man…those lips on Tony's were a man's. Were Gibbs'! Tony knew he groaned, starting to deepen the kiss now, meeting the insistent pressure of Gibbs's lips with his own.

Gibbs seemed to be waiting for that, his hands fisting in Tony's shirt. He hauled Tony closer, moving in and wedging Tony even harder between the wall and his body. It was a position Tony could get used to. One thigh worked its way between Tony's as the pressure on his mouth changed, eased.

Gibbs kicked Tony's legs open and leaned in, nipping his lower lip teasingly. "How long the steaks take to cook?" Gibbs asked.

Tony just blinked a few times, caught in a confused haze. They were just getting started and Gibbs was…"What?" Tony asked, trying to make his mind catch up.

"How long will the steaks take to cook, Tony? I'm hungry." There was a teasing little smile threatening to emerge and Tony smirked, all mental cylinders starting to fire.

"Rare, four minutes or so," Tony said.

"Good. We eat now…play later."

"Tease," Tony managed. In truth, he had been so shocked he hadn't even gotten fully hard yet, but it was like having the first scene of a movie playing and then being told he had to wait for the rest.

"Good things come to those who wait, DiNozzo. And I need some answers first."

"Yeah, me too," Tony said, hauling himself off the wall and checking the oven temperature. He arranged the steaks and closed the oven door, washing his hands, then put the potatoes in the microwave. Now that he was looking away from Gibbs, this seemed like the best time to ask his question. "Did you write the email?"

"Email?" Gibbs asked, his voice almost too quiet. "You gotta…start from the beginning."

Tony turned thoroughly confused and found Gibbs' expression deeply concerned. "Today, after we went for coffee, I had an anonymous email."

"A.N. Mouse?" Gibbs asked, a dangerous edge in his voice. "Saying that I had feelings for you?"

"Yeah. You…too?" Tony asked, even though it didn't need to be asked. He knew Gibbs well enough to know. "Someone set us up," Tony said, his voice getting angry. Who, Gibbs? Who screwed with us like this?"

"Easy, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, his voice still unnaturally calm. "Keep your head here. Been thinking about this all day. Bet you have too." When Tony nodded, Gibbs continued. "Has to be someone pretty close."

"Not Abby. I would have known…" Tony didn't know why he felt the need to be so protective over Abby, since she was Gibbs' favorite and all…

"Not Abby," Gibbs agreed. "She wouldn't have been able to hide it."

"So who then? McGee? Ziva? Ducky? Vance? Palmer? Someone from one of the other teams?"

"Not Ziva," Gibbs said shortly and Tony would have to agree. She had deception to spare, but not a romantic bone in her body.

"McGee?" Tony asked, but he didn't think that was the case. McGee would never have done something like that alone—he would have pulled Abby in—and they would have been able to have gotten a read from Abbs then.

"No. He doesn't have the guts."

Tony had to give that to Gibbs. McGee wouldn't have done it alone and he didn't have the guts to pull something like this off. But that left only a few options.

"Not Ducky," Tony said, expecting Gibbs to brush that off.

"Not Ducky alone, DiNozzo."

"You think it could be Ducky?"

"And Palmer," Gibbs said, a little enigmatic smile.

"Ducky and Palmer?" Tony asked, watching Gibbs. As he sifted through recent dealings with them—especially the elevator encounter—it slid into place for him. "Ducky…and Palmer, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded. "Palmer and Ducky. He's a forensic psychologist. He knows us really well. Palmer could have typed the emails. And they're together."

"Wondered…" Tony said faintly. The microwave beeped then and he moved around the kitchen, dodging Gibbs as he went to the fridge. They worked as an efficient team, Tony plating the steaks and potatoes and Gibbs uncapping a couple of beers and bringing butter, silverware, napkins, and salt and pepper to the table. Gibbs sat down and Tony started to sit across from him but froze when Gibbs shook his head.

"Nope. Next to me, Tony." Gibbs' voice had that sexy seductive edge and Tony swallowed hard, slipping in next to Gibbs and not even looking at the man as he dug in. The steaks were good and the potatoes fluffy and buttery. Tony ate quickly, a cop's sensibility of eating now in case a call came in taking over.

When he finished, Tony stacked the dishes in the sink and washed his hands, knowing that the awkward part was to come.

He was just about to turn back to Gibbs when a set of strong arms wrapped around his torso, a warm and very aroused male body pressing against his back. "Gibbs," Tony began, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," Gibbs whispered against Tony's neck, stirring up every nerve ending and making them pop and sizzle.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, his voice and body shaking.

"Getting comfortable," Gibbs said, and it felt as if he was settling in, big hands rubbing Tony's chest, incredible-feeling cock resting against his ass. Tony clenched the counter as Gibbs pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck, making a satisfied sound when that drew a full-body shiver from Tony.

"You're evil, you know that?" Tony asked with a laugh that was approaching hysterical. This was so amazing, so incredible, so _not_ what he was expecting.

"Maybe," Gibbs said with a laugh. Tony could feel him smiling against his skin. "Wanna test that?" Gibbs' hands started moving down Tony's chest and he grabbed them, stopping Gibbs somewhere in the vicinity of the six-pack that was more like an eight these days.

"Not here, Gibbs. Not in the kitchen." Tony was aware he was pleading, that he'd handed over the control to Gibbs completely.

"Bedroom then," Gibbs said, turning Tony completely around. There was no discussion; Gibbs knew that Tony would follow just as instinctively as Tony knew he'd follow. Gibbs didn't say a word as they made their way upstairs, but instead of turning into the master or the spare bedroom, Gibbs walked completely down to the end of the hall and up a set of stairs Tony had never known were there before. He followed Gibbs, blinking a few times in surprise, his arousal at a dull roar.

When they got upstairs, Tony looked around. At one point in time, the room was probably an attic, but now it was some sort of a lounging area. A big black leather couch that completely suited Gibbs was in the middle of the room, and various lights illuminated a couple of bookcases. A rug so thick and comfortable Tony could have sunk into it was there as well as a huge blob contraption.

Tony moved closer, looking at the thing and pressing down on it. "Beanbag chair?" he asked in surprise. The thing was about ten feet around. It was huge...and obviously something Gibbs used often. There was a pouch on it with a couple of books and a few more sat on a side table. The thing was big enough to sleep a small family and Tony wanted to test it out.

"Something called a Lovesac. Buddy of mine had an extra and gave it to me. Some kinda foam or something in it. Give it a try."

Tony sat on the thing, amazed to find that the contraption seemed to settle around him. He let out a happy sound, looking up at Gibbs, who had a predatory look on his face. God, that was all Tony needed to go weak at the knees. He started to stand and Gibbs pushed him back down, shaking his head.

"Nope. You're there, get comfortable." Tony was more lying down than sitting up and he propped himself up on an elbow as he watched Gibbs turn on one light and turn another one off. When he returned, he stood at the foot of the thing, looking down at Tony.

All Tony could do was look up, to stare at Gibbs. The hunter mode suited his boss really well. Gibbs' eyes dark and mysterious, his mouth quirking up into that small smile again. When Gibbs reached out, smoothing a hand over Tony's hair, he arched right into the touch. He'd been dying for Gibbs to do that for far too long.

"Boss?"

"DiNozzo?' Gibbs replied, drawing the word out and making it verbal foreplay.

"Gonna join me?"

"Hell yeah. Just enjoying the view."

And Gibbs was. Having Tony spread out on the Lovesac gave him a great view of Tony's long limbs and sensual smile. He could have stood there all day and just drinking DiNozzo in, but he was getting damned hungry, and not just for food.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked, his voice taking on a huskiness that Gibbs had never heard before. It made Gibbs' mouth dry out and his cock start throbbing urgently. They were on the edge of taking that step and Gibbs was old enough to have the patience to wait a moment before it all unfolded, to savor it for a moment in time before diving in.

He made his move fast, striking while Tony was distracted by something, letting the Lovesac bear his weight as he settled on top of Tony. DiNozzo made a surprised oofing sound, but his arms immediately came up and he pulled Gibbs close, rolling them over so that Gibbs was on the bottom. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Gibbs with a lover, but he was prepared to go with it for now. He wanted to see what Tony had in store for him.

DiNozzo gave him one of those irrepressible grins, the same one Gibbs had been fighting to ignore for a lot of years, the same one he wanted to kiss off Tony's face. Nobody that good looking deserved to be that self confident with women. There was something wrong with all of that in the same package. A package Gibbs wanted to open and keep, at least for tonight.

"You're thinking again," Tony whispered, his voice utterly serious now. "Regrets?

"No," Gibbs retorted, unwilling to share all that he was thinking or feeling. What was happening between him and Tony was still new and he couldn't share that stuff until he was very comfortable in a relationship, if it all.

"Okay," Tony said agreeably, shrugging and dismissing it for now. Gibbs knew Tony would bring it up sometime in the future but for now, he was glad they were getting back to the business at hand. Tony's body weight was pushing Gibbs deeper, the memory foam surrounding and supporting them. Gibbs hadn't tried sex on the Lovesac yet, but he had a feeling it was going to be a hell of an experience.

Tony leaned in and Gibbs stopped thinking as the younger man brushed his lips over Gibbs'. It was barely more than a touch, a counterpoint to the hard cock Gibbs could feel pressing against him. If Tony wanted to explore, there was no way Gibbs was going to stop him. Hell, he had some exploring of his own to do.

Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's soft hair again. The way DiNozzo styled it always made Gibbs wonder if it would be sticky or uncomfortable to touch. When he'd "petted" it a couple of years back, Gibbs had been shocked to realize just how soft it was. He'd been interested in touching it again, wanting to feel the silky strands through his fingertips, and now that he had that opportunity, he was going to explore.

Gibbs began by rubbing the nape of Tony's neck, gently massaging away the tension there before he cupped the younger man's skull, pulling him closer and urging him to deepen the kiss. Tony let out another of those squeaks that Gibbs found so endearing and he chuckled against Tony's mouth.

"What?" Tony asked, barely mouthing the word.

"That sound is cute," Gibbs replied, mentally head slapping himself. Cute? Since when did he use a word like cute? He would have said more and dug himself in deeper, but then the pressure of Tony's mouth on his changed and Gibbs groaned low as Tony began kissing him-really kissing him.

Tony was damned good at the whole kissing thing, his mouth taking Gibbs with a ferocity Gibbs hadn't expected but was completely drawn to. Gibbs had to fight natural instincts to not crush Tony close and take control of the kiss, he allowed it to progress in whatever way Tony wanted and needed right now.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered when Tony came up for air. Tony's pupils were dilated and the irises a brighter green than Gibbs had ever seen before, reddened lips parted, little gusting breaths teasing Gibbs' own mouth.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, a knowing smile beginning.

"That's...hell..." Gibbs wasn't exactly wordy at the best of times and he assumed Tony knew exactly what he was feeling. Gibbs flipped Tony onto his back now, taking command and control of the kiss, driving his tongue into Tony's mouth for the first time. Tony grasped Gibbs' head, holding him close as his body started moving against Gibbs' before he drove upward, clamping his legs around Gibbs' waist and jackknifing upward, driving his hips against Gibbs'.

"You're killing me here," Gibbs managed, forcing the words out only when he'd yanked his mouth away.

"Yeah?" Tony quietly challenged. "Ya gonna do anything about it or just keep on kissing, Boss."

Gibbs never would have imagined that word spoken in such a teasing tone would do anything to him, but hearing the term and knowing what it meant to both of them made his cock ache as it hadn't in years.

"Too many clothes," Gibbs muttered, breaking away from Tony and yanking at his shirt. He wanted to feel Tony's warm flesh, wanted to taste and smell.

"That gets me off," Tony remarked and Gibbs looked up from where he was unbuttoning Tony's shirt, hands stilling.

"What does?"

"The way you look at me like you want to eat me."

"Maybe I do," Gibbs whispered, leaning in to kiss Tony, this time moving his mouth gently over the other man's.

"God…I hoped…"

"How long?" Gibbs asked when Tony's shirt was off and he was brushing his hands over Tony's chest, stroking muscled flesh and tangling through crisp chest hair.

"Long time. Since we met, I think. There was a spark."

"Yeah, there was," Gibbs admitted. "Went back to my hotel that first night and jacked off to the fantasy of you sucking my cock."

Tony swallowed hard. "Can I? Right now?"

"Kinda busy here," Gibbs shot back with a laugh, but he stretched out beside Tony, letting the other man strip him completely naked. Gibbs watched as Tony pulled down his own his pants, his hard cock bobbing into view.

Gibbs had seen Tony naked before—guys in their line of work always saw each other in the showers or when changing—but it was different now. For one thing, Tony was rock hard and leaking. For another…

Gibbs' mental processes completely shut down as a hot and very experienced mouth closed around his cock. There was no point in thinking, even if he could. He only wanted to feel, to experience the amazing sensation of Tony sucking him off.

It was over far too quickly. Gibbs wanted to be the guy with the staying power, the one who impressed his lover with his self control, but Tony's suction and the way he expertly rolled Gibbs' balls, exerting just the right amount of pressure at just the right time, brought Gibbs up and over the edge before he could warn himself to stop. Tony gulped a few times, making happy sounds as he swallowed Gibbs' cum.

"When Tony lifted his head, his face was bright red and he looked sheepish. Gibbs motioned for Tony to come up closer, intending to help Tony get off, but Tony shook his head.

"Already happened. I really get off on sucking cock. Especially yours," Tony admitted.

Gibbs grinned, strangely charmed by that. He stood, pulling Tony to his feet as well and kissing the other man, tongues lazily stroking. He tasted of sin and Gibbs' own cum and it was a pretty damned sexy mix.

Gibbs sank to his knees, looking up at Tony. DiNozzo was still half hard, a few drops clinging to a head Gibbs wanted to taste and clean. He swiped his tongue over Tony, loving the little whimpers DiNozzo emitted. Gibbs licked and cleaned Tony gently, absorbing the flavor of his cum before returning to his feet and tugging Tony toward the stairs.

"Bathroom is down there. So is bed."

"I like the sac. The sac is comfortable."

"The sac is also wet," Gibbs pointed out and Tony colored deeply. "Don't worry. I'm not. The sac'll get a workout."

They showered quickly and efficiently, teasingly toweling each other off in companionable near silence. Tony seemed completely at ease and contented, which was more than Gibbs could ask for, and as for himself, he was comfortable. More than comfortable, if he admitted it to himself. He could get used to this.

Once they were settled in bed, he looked over at Tony. DiNozzo was lying on his side, a small contented smile on his face. "They were right," Gibbs said, making it a statement and not a question. "This is more than just lust, isn't it?"

Tony shrugged, but Gibbs read the answer in his eyes, and that was all the confirmation he needed. Neither he nor Tony were big emotion guys.

"Feel the same," Gibbs admitted, knowing that he wanted Tony to be aware.

"Think I've known for a while," Tony remarked. He played idly with Gibbs' free hand as Gibbs picked up the phone, dialing Ducky.

Ducky picked up on the third ring, sounding a little breathless. "Jethro? Do we have a case?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you calling me at ten pm? I'm expected at Abigail's church at six tomorrow morning, Jethro. I need to get to bed." Ducky asked, but there was a firm thread of suspicion in his voice.

"Gonna ask ya something. Expect an honest answer."

"Very well," Ducky said on an exasperated sigh.

"Are you A.N. Mouse?"

"Am I? Who? A.N. what? What is this, Jethro?"

"Is Palmer?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Ducky's questions.

Ducky paused and then sighed. "Have we mucked up everything?" he asked quietly.

"No."

"Is Anthony with you?"

"Yup."

"And are you…"

"We're good, Duck. But you or Palmer do that again and I will kick your ass."

"We suspected that you only needed a wee nudge in the right direction, Jethro. I trust that you and Tony will be quite able to forgive us once that you've sorted it all out. Why this reminds me of—"

"Bring coffee in the morning, A.N. Mouse," Gibbs replied, disconnecting the call.

"Ducky?" Tony asked, moving closer. Gibbs wasn't much of a cuddler or snuggler, and that wasn't quite what DiNozzo was doing, but he allowed Tony to move so close that their chests were almost touching.

"Yeah. And Palmer."

"Why did they do it?"

Gibbs hitched a shoulder. "Not sure, DiNozzo. Said they wanted to push us in the right direction."

"Guess they did, Gibbs. Night…"

"Get some sleep, Tony. We're gonna have to be up at oh five hundred to get over to the church."

"Damn, I was hoping you might wake me up with some hot sex. You know, I was reading this story, a fan fiction based on McGee's book. Did you know there is fan fiction out there? Anyway, in it, Tibbs and Agent Tommy are together and Tibbs wakes Tommy up every morning by having sex with him right in bed, just sliding it in and…mmmph."

There was more than one way to shut Tony up and Gibbs was becoming a huge fan of the kiss technique.

The next morning, Gibbs couldn't stop smiling and he knew DiNozzo had the same goofy grin on his face. As he assembled tables, he saw Abby huddling with Tony and teasing him about how he must have had a hell of a date the night before to be so bright eyed and bouncy so early in the morning.

"I've never seen you feeling so good so early, Tony," Abby said.

"Never felt this good," Tony asserted, and Gibbs had to agree. He wouldn't ever voice it, but he was feeling pretty damned good about the whole thing.

"Whoever she is, she must be pretty special, Tony."

"Yeah, just this side of perfect," Tony replied, his eyes locking on Gibbs'. That was a damned good way to describe it, Gibbs decided.

"Just this side of perfect," he whispered, knowing Tony could read his lips. When Tony sent him a sappy smile, Gibbs had to grin and shake his head. They'd started something and he had no intentions of ending it. He was having way too much fun. Gibbs had no idea where it was going, but it was going to be a hell of a ride.

Before Abby could turn and see what had caught Tony's eye, Gibbs busied himself with the tables. Maybe someday they'd tell the team, but for now this was between him and Tony, and A.N. Mouse, the interventionists who had brought them together. And some day—just not too soon—he'd have to thank Ducky and Palmer for the emails. Through them, he'd been given something he didn't think he could ever have.


End file.
